


Kokichi and reader smut

by porcupineoneohone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupineoneohone/pseuds/porcupineoneohone
Summary: Kokichi leads you to a room and you don’t know what to do.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Kokichi and reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that rape victims who enjoyed the sex are valid and deserve to have their voices heard.

Kokichi is waxing lyrical about himself when you find him. The others around him seem to be ignoring him but he continues anyway, his smile has a sinister but expected twist. “God, shut up.” You say to him. The two of you have had this love-hate relationship since you first met, his childish nature pissing you off beyond belief. He didn’t dislike you as much as you did him, he simply went along with it as an excuse to let out his mischievous side. He looks at you for a second before continuing. You scoff and get up to shut him up physically. He seems to understand this so he stalks off to avoid it. You follow after him, mad that he has the audacity to avoid you but also slightly wanting to be with him alone.  
You follow him into a dark and deserted room that you’re not sure that you’ve been in before. When you get there, Kokichi is sat in a bed placed in the corner of the room. “The hell is this place?” You say with a snarl. He just smiles and walks up to you. Your face reddens as he leans in to your ear, “I know this is what you want.” Your breath catches in your throat when he leans in and kisses you neck. He laughs, warm breath climbing down your neck making its way through your white shirt. You glare at Kokichi while he just smiles at you. “You haven’t exactly been subtle,” he says. Your neck tilts, almost by itself, in response. He attacks it sucking and biting as he pleases, not caring when you try to stop him from moving your shirt collar to get to your shoulder. He giggles, he sucks your collarbone and he shoves your shirt further down your arm.   
He bites and sucks for a while before finally running his nail through your buttons, fraying the delicate thread enough for him to tear off your shirt. Throughout this whole encounter you haven’t said a word too shocked and slightly confused. He looks up at you and, for a moment, you think he’s asking for consent. He’s not, taking to licking trails down your collarbone to your nipple. Twirling and flattening his tongue as he wishes. You finally make a noise, moaning as he grabs your other nipple with his thumb and pointer finger, twisting it and pulling on it. “Stop,” you say finally, “that hurts.” He just laughs in response, continuing to twist and pull. He raises his knee and grinds it against your crotch. You let out another moan and he smirks. His knee digs deeper, his hands are in your hair, his mouth on yours. You are more aware of your surroundings than ever, you seem to feel everything more harshly; it’s terrifying but you can’t help but moan with pleasure.   
He pulls down his trousers after a while and your breath hitches as you see the darker patch in the white of his underwear. He smiles, “you know where this is going, don’t you?” You just stay there, still. He laughs darkly, lifting your shirt and thrusting in and out at such a speed that it hurts. You moan and whine, wanting more but not like this. He grips a fistful of your hair and, still inside you, leads you to the bed. He pushes you down and pulls you to face him before continuing to thrust at the rapid pace. You see the dark expression on his face and know that he doesn’t want you, he just wants to torment you. You cry out as he somehow speeds up.   
It continues like that for a while, you in pain and him smiling. He finally lets out one last thrust and groans as he cums inside you. He pulls out and laughs before leaving you there, aching.


End file.
